Medo de te Perder
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Durante uma caçada, Sam cai num lago gelado e entra em hipotermia. Dean terá de agir rapidamente para conseguir salvar Sam, antes que seja tarde demais. Contudo, o estado de Sam parece grave. Conseguirá salvar-se? Oneshot.


**Título: **Medo de te Perder

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Durante uma caçada, Sam cai num lago gelado e entra em hipotermia. Dean terá de agir rapidamente para conseguir salvar Sam, antes que seja tarde demais. Contudo, o estado de Sam parece grave. Conseguirá salvar-se? Oneshot.

**Medo de te Perder**

A noite estava bastante escura. A lua estava quase sempre encoberta por nuvens negras. Não era a noite ideal para uma caçada. Mas se formos a pensar, há algum momento ideal para caçar demónios, fantasmas e afins?

A caçada durou horas. Além da noite estar escura, ainda estivera a nevar durante a caçada e estava tudo gelado e frio. Mesmo assim, Dean conseguiu acabar com o demónio. Mas deu-se um acidente. No meio da noite e da correria para conseguírem matar o demónio, Sam não viu o lago congelado por onde estava a passar a correr. O gelo cedeu. Depois de matar o demónio, Dean deu pela falta de Sam e conseguiu tirá-lo do lago.

Mas Sam estava completamente gelado. Regressaram ao Impala o mais rápido que puderam. Dean teve de arrastar Sam, que mal se conseguia mexer. Tentou mantê-lo o mais perto possível, para lhe transmitir calor.

"Aguenta mais um pouco Sammy, estamos quase lá." murmurava Dean, enquanto iam atravessando a floresta.

Minutos depois, chegaram finalmente ao Impala. Dean abriu a porta do pendura e sentou Sam no lugar. Dean tirou o seu casaco e enrolou-o à volta de Sam.

"Aguenta mais uns minutos, Sammy. Chegamos ao motel num instante e depois vai ficar tudo bem. Aguenta."

Em quatro minutos, chegaram ao motel. Dean saiu rapidamente do Impala, deu a volta ao carro, abriu a porta do pendura e pegou em Sam. Sam tinha os lábios roxos, os olhos fechados e parecia ainda mais inerte do que dantes.

Dean arrastou-o até à porta do quarto. Foi com dificuldade que conseguiu tirar a chave do bolso e abrir a porta. Logo de seguida, entraram no quarto e Dean deitou Sam em cima da cama.

Sam estava a entrar em hipotermia, devido à súbita descida da temperatura corporal. Dean correu de volta ao Impala para ir buscar algumas roupas. Era urgente que Sam mudasse de roupas, pois as roupas que usava, estavam molhadas e ainda contribuíam mais para que a temperatura do corpo baixasse.

Dean voltou logo de seguida com algumas roupas. Começou a despir Sam rapidamente. Noutra altura, noutras circunstâncias, naquela situação, estariam os dois já meio envolvidos a tirarem a roupa um ao outro, mas este não era o caso. Dean tinha de se apressar e afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Depois de tirar as roupas molhadas de Sam, vestiu-lhe as roupas secas. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu deitar Sam debaixo dos cobertores e do lençol.

O quarto tinha duas camas e Dean apressou-se a desfazer a outra cama, tirou os cobertores de lá e estendeu-os por cima da cama de Sam.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Sammy." sussurrou Dean ao ouvido do irmão.

Passou-se um minuto. Dean ensopou um pano com água quente e colocou-o sob a testa de Sam. Encontrou um termómetro na casa de banho e meteu-o debaixo do braço de Sam. Tinha de saber a que temperatura estava o corpo dele. Dois minutos depois, Dean verificou que a temperatura era de trinta e dois graus centígrados. Dean abanou a cabeça, nervoso. Ele não sabia lidar com aquela situação. Era preciso pedir ajuda ou poderia acontecer o pior.

Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu do quarto do motel e dirigiu-se apressadamente à recepção. Uma jovem com cerca de vinte e cinco anos, longo cabelo castanho e de nome Katelyn Bayley, estava a preencher uns papéis atrás do balcão. Levantou a cabeça ao ver Dean aproximar-se.

"Preciso de ajuda." disse ele, rapidamente. "O meu companheiro caiu num lago gelado. Tentei aquecê-lo, mas parece que não está a dar resultado."

Katelyn saiu rapidamente de trás do balcão.

"Está a entrar em hipotermia. Pode ser fatal se não fizermos nada rapidamente. Já tivemos muitos casos assim. Eu ajudo-o." disse ela. "Leve-me ao quarto onde estão."

Os dois saíram rapidamente da recepção.

"Se ele caiu num lago, deve estar mesmo gelado. A hipotermia mais grave é quando a temperatura cai muito repentinamente, o que é o caso. Chama-se hipotermia aguda"

"Já tratou de casos assim?" perguntou Dean, preocupado.

"Já, de vários até. A hipotermia não se resolve com medicamentos, por isso não vale a pena mandar chamar um médico. Vamos aquecê-lo e ele há-de ficar bem."

"Nos casos que tratou, as pessoas ficaram bem?"

"Quase todos. Houve uma senhora que não escapou. Demos o nosso melhor, mas já era tarde demais." disse ela, mas depois abanou a cabeça com vivacidade. "Mas não se preocupe que vai correr tudo pelo melhor, acredite."

Eles chegaram ao quarto e os dois aproximaram-se rapidamente da cama onde Sam estava deitado.

"Pus este pano com água quente sobre a cabeça dele para ver se a temperatura subia." explicou Dean. "E tirei-lhe as roupas molhadas e vesti-lhe umas roupas secas."

"Fez bem." disse Katelyn, olhando para Sam com atenção. Pegou-lhe no pulso e tocou-lhe no rosto. "Está frio, mas não está tão mal como eu pensava. Olhe, vá ensopar o pano com mais água quente."

Dean pegou no pano e foi à casa de banho apressadamente. Regressou numa questão de segundos e passou o pano pela testa e face de Sam. Depois deixou-o pousado na testa.

"Há uma botija de água num dos armários de todos os quartos." explicou Katelyn. "Encha-o de água quente e ponha-o nos pés do seu amigo. Vai ajudar a aquecê-lo. Eu vou fazer um chá quente. Vamos fazê-lo beber o chá. Ajuda muito a recuperar a temperatura temporal."

Enquanto Katelyn saiu do quarto para ir fazer o chá, Dean procurou no quarto e encontrou a botija de água. Foi à casa de banho e encheu a botija com água quente. Depois regressou ao quarto, puxou a roupa da cama para o lado, afastou os pés de Sam, pondo-os em cima da botija e voltou a cobrir Sam com toda a roupa da cama.

Dean parou uns segundos para ficar a olhar para Sam. Continuava com os lábios roxos e ainda não tinha feito um único movimento. O medo alastrou-se pelo corpo de Dean e deixou-se cair ao pé de Sam. Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Dean.

"Sammy, aguenta, não morras. Não vou suportar se morreres." disse ele, passando a mão pela face de Sam.

Dean sentiu que, não era por muito, mas Sam estava mais quente que dantes. Seria mesmo assim? Podia ser apenas fruto da imaginação de Dean e da sua vontade de ver Sam a recuperar o mais depressa possível. Logo de seguida, Katelyn regressou ao quarto, trazendo uma chávena fumegante na mão. Dean afastou as lágrimas dos seus olhos.

"Tive de fazer um chá apressado, mas não importa. O que interessa é que ele beba algo quente. Mas não pode ser muito quente, porque se a temperatura subisse muito depressa podia causar-lhe arritmia cardíaca." explicou ela, aproximando-se. "Segure-lhe a cabeça que eu dou-lhe o chá."

Dean assentiu e segurou na cabeça de Sam, enquanto Katelyn tentava que Sam engolisse o chá. Foi complicado mas com algum jeito, Katelyn conseguiu abrir um pouco a boca de Sam e verter o líquido.

"Mediu-lhe a temperatura?" perguntou ela, a Dean.

"Sim. Quando medi, tinha trinta e dois graus." respondeu Dean.

"Hum, os termómetros normais não são muito indicados para a hipotermia. Tende a normalmente ter um engano de até três graus. Pelo estado do seu amigo, diria que ele tem uma temperatura abaixo dos trinta e dois graus, porque nem se mexe." disse Katelyn, depois de ter terminado de dar o chá a Sam. "Pode pousá-lo agora."

Dean voltou a deitar a cabeça de Sam na almofada.

"Mas ele pode recuperar não pode? Diga-me!"

"Calma. Claro que pode recuperar. Ele é jovem, por isso tem muito mais hipóteses. Mas isto é capaz de demorar toda a noite." avisou ela.

Dean olhou para Sam, imóvel, frágil, entre a vida e a morte.

"Podia durar até à eternidade. Não vou deixar de lutar para que ele fique bem."

Katelyn abanou a cabeça em tom de assentimento.

"Muito bem, eu também não me importo de ficar aqui toda a noite. O importante é salvar a vida a este rapaz." disse ela, esboçando um leve sorriso. "Tenha fé. Tudo vai correr bem."

Katelyn e Dean passaram os minutos seguintes a mudar o pano molhado na cabeça de Dean, a ligarem o aquecedor do quarto e a medir a temperatura. Apesar do termómetro não ser completamente exacto naquelas situações, era bom ter um ponto de referência.

"Ok, trinta e três e meio." disse Katelyn, olhando para o termómetro com atenção. "Já é uma temperatura superior à anterior, por isso é bom. Eu tenho um aquecedor pequeno no meu quarto. Dá para levar para todo o lado. Vou trazê-lo para aqui."

Katelyn abandonou o quarto. Dean sentou-se ao lado da cama, segurando a mão de Sam.

"Sammy, vais recuperar. Estamos a fazer tudo o que podemos."

E foi aí que Sam, pela primeira vez depois de ter caído ao lago, se mexeu. Foi apenas um pequeno movimento de mãos e da cabeça, mas Dean ficou atento. Katelyn regressou dois minutos depois com o aquecedor.

"Aqui está." disse ela, ligando o aquecedor à ficha da tomada.

"Ele mexeu-se." disse Dean. "O Sam mexeu-se."

"A sério? Óptimo. Isso é bom sinal." disse ela, sorrindo. "Está a recuperar os movimentos."

"Bom, foram movimentos pequenos, mas mesmo assim..."

"Não importa. É normal que de início os movimentos sejam limitados. Mas não se preocupe. Está tudo a correr pelo melhor. Tudo parece favorável. É quase cem por cento certo que ele vai recuperar." disse ela, sorrindo.

Depois de fazerem mais uma ronda a mudar o pano, mudar a água da botija de água e a verificar a temperatura do aquecedor, Katelyn e Dean sentaram-se em duas cadeiras perto da cama de Sam.

"Obrigado pelo que está a fazer." agradeceu Dean. "Se não fosse você, acho que o Sam já estaria morto."

"Ora, eu faço apenas o que acho que devo fazer. Já salvei várias pessoas com hipotermia e quero continuar a fazê-lo. Claro que eu não sou médica para tratar das pessoas, mas como eu disse, esta não é uma doença que um médico trate com medicamentos. É preciso ter uma noção do que se está a fazer."

"Como é que aprendeu a tratar de pessoas com hipotermia?"

"A minha mãe ensinou-me. Eu sou filha dos donos do motel. Como esta região é muito fria, acontecem casos destes imensas vezes. Infelizmente a minha mãe agora está doente e por isso não nos pôde vir ajudar, mas eu consigo tratar da situação."

"Sim, deu para ver isso. Mas com a pressa toda, deixou a recepção sem ninguém."

"Oh, foram só uns minutos. Quando fui fazer o chá, pedi ao meu pai para ficar ele na recepção. Ele sabe como são estes casos e não se importou." disse Katelyn, sorrindo. "E já agora, depois disto tudo, ainda nem sei o seu nome. Não fui eu que lhe fiz o check-in."

"Eu chamo-me Dean. E aquele é o Sam."

"Eu sou a Katelyn."

Passaram-se horas e horas. O ritual continuava o mesmo. Dean e Katelyn mantinham-se sempre vigilantes e nenhum deles se queixava do esforço que estavam a ter. Lentamente, a temperatura corporal de Sam foi subindo e ele foi-se mexendo aos poucos.

Eram quase seis da manhã, quando Katelyn e Dean voltaram a sentar-se nas cadeiras.

"Pronto, agora está tudo mesmo controlado. Ele vai ficar bem, sem dúvida."

"Então pode ir deitar-se. Eu agora trato do Sam." disse Dean.

"Está bem." disse Katelyn, levantando-se. "Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, vá até à recepção e chame por mim. O meu quarto fica mesmo por cima da recepção, por isso eu vou ouvi-lo se me chamar."

Katelyn começou a dirigir-se para a porta do quarto e depois parou e virou-se para olhar para Dean.

"O Sam é uma pessoa muito importante para si, não é?" perguntou ela, de modo calmo.

"É a pessoa mais importante da minha vida." respondeu Dean, com firmeza e uma espécie de doçura na voz.

Katelyn sorriu.

"Compreendo. Temos de cuidar das pessoas que amamos. Já sabe, se precisar de mim, chame-me."

Katelyn saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Enquanto caminhava para o seu quarto, sorriu. Dean tinha dito que Sam era o seu companheiro. Katelyn assumiu que eram amigos. Agora tinha percebido que não era bem isso. Abanou a cabeça. Não tinha nada a ver com isso. Queria era que eles estivessem bem, fosse qual fosse o tipo de relação que os ligava um ao outro.

No quarto, Dean voltou a sentar-se na cadeira e aproximou-a da cama. Voltou a pegar na mão de Sam. Estava mais quente agora. Dean bocejou. Estava com imenso sono. Tinha-se debatido para ficar acordado e tratar de Sam, mas agora Sam estava estável e iria recuperar. Dean podia descansar, mas iria ficar alerta na mesma.

Olhou para Sam. Pensou uma e outra vez e depois decidiu puxar a roupa da cama para o lado, deitou-se ao lado de Sam e voltou a pôr a roupa por cima deles. Abraçou Sam. Era bom sentir o seu amado nos seus braços. Neste momento, Sam estava frágil, mas dentro em breve ficaria tudo bem. Agora, Dean tinha a certeza disso.

Dean permaneceu abraçado a Sam durante o resto da noite. Acariciou os cabelos de Sam algumas vezes e beijou-lhe os lábios também. A pouco e pouco, os lábios estavam a voltar à sua cor normal. Para Dean, estar ali junto a Sam, era precioso. Sim, estava cheio de calor. Era um calor quase insuportável, debaixo daqueles cobertores todos, mas Sam precisava de calor e Dean não fazia tenções de se afastar nem um milímetro dele, por isso iria aguentar o calor. O que importava era Sam, só Sam.

Amanheceu. O tempo continuava muito frio. Dean despertou por volta das dez da manhã. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter acordado mais vezes para ver se estava tudo bem, mas estava com tanto sono que não tinha resistido a um sono pesado. Levantou um pouco a cabeça. Sam parecia bem, respirava calmamente, como um anjo adormecido.

Dean ficou na indecisão. Devia acordar Sam? Será que ele acordaria, se Dean tentasse despertá-lo? Talvez não fosse boa ideia. Ele não sabia lidar com a situação. Acabou por decidir levantar-se da cama. Com todo o cuidado, largou Sam do abraço que o envolvera toda a noite e saiu da cama.

Foi à casa de banho e tomou um duche rápido. Com tanto calor debaixo daqueles cobertores, tinha suado imenso e precisava mesmo de ficar limpo de novo. Normalmente, quando ele e Sam estavam juntos numa cama, ela também aquecia, parecia pegar fogo, mas era por razões bem diferentes.

Depois do duche rápido, mudou de roupas, deu uma olhada rápida a Sam e saiu pela porta do quarto. Dirigiu-se à recepção. Katelyn estava novamente atrás do balcão, mexendo no computador, com ar aprumado e bem-disposto, como se tivesse passado uma noite tranquila em vez de ter estado a combater uma hipotermia e ter ajudado a salvar uma vida. Mal Dean entrou pela porta da recepção, ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu-lhe.

"Bom dia, Dean." disse ela, num modo cortês. "Como está o Sam?"

"Parece bem agora."

"Óptimo. Não fui lá porque não queria atrapalhar. Pensei que talvez estivessem os dois a dormir."

"Pois, sobre isso, eu não sabia se devia acordar o Sam ou não." disse Dean, coçando a cabeça. "Nunca tive de lidar com uma situação destas."

"Claro, é normal que não se saiba o que se deve fazer. Mas não deve haver problema em acordar o Sam, mas, na minha opinião, é melhor que seja ele próprio a acordar sozinho." disse ela, sorrindo. "Não há-de demorar muito. O pior já passou. Claro que quando acordar é capaz de não se sentir muito bem, mas isso é normal. E é capaz de ficar com queimaduras no corpo, por causa do frio. Normalmente, passado um tempo, elas desaparecem."

Depois de se assegurar de tudo e de encher Katelyn de perguntas, Dean regressou ao quarto. Ele não gostava muito de ter de falar com as pessoas, mas Katelyn tinha-o ajudado a salvar Sam e ele nunca iria esquecer isso. E ela não parecia importar-se por ele fazer muitas perguntas. Queria ajudar de bom grado. Era boa pessoa.

Dean esperou duas horas, mas Sam não acordou. Quando a sua barriga roncou é que Dean se lembrou que não comera nada desde a noite anterior. Hesitou um pouco. Queria ir buscar alguma coisa para comer, mas não queria deixar Sam sozinho. E se ele acordasse, confuso e talvez amedrontado, enquanto Dean não estava no quarto? Deixou-se ficar. Era uma da tarde quando bateram à porta. Dean foi abrir e, sem surpresa, viu que era Katelyn. Trazia um prato com várias sanduiches.

"Pensei que poderiam ter fome." disse ela, afavelmente. "Como não foste buscar nada para comer..."

"Não queria deixar o Sam sozinho. Mas estou com uma fome dos diabos." disse Dean, agarrando numa sanduíche de presunto e dando-lhe uma grande dentada.

Katelyn caminhou até à cama de Sam. Suspirou.

"Bem, ele é um dorminhoco."

"Ele já devia ter acordado, não era? Será que..."

"Não há motivo para preocupações." disse Katelyn, cortando a voz a Dean. "Ele vai acordar, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Katelyn deixou o quarto pouco depois. Dean comeu outra sanduíche rapidamente e sentou-se perto da cama, agarrando numa das mãos de Sam. Ficou assim durante quase meia hora. Depois, Sam mexeu-se. Dean ficou alerta. Lentamente, muito lentamente, Sam abriu os olhos. Dean levantou-se.

"Sammy, sentes-te bem?"

Sam pestanejou duas vezes antes de responder.

"Mais ou menos. Podia estar melhor. Onde estamos? O que aconteceu?" perguntou ele, confuso, tentando sentar-se na cama.

Dean foi ajudá-lo. Depois de Sam se sentar, Dean respondeu.

"Estamos no quarto do motel. Ontem à noite, durante a caçada, caíste num lago gelado. Entraste em hipotermia. Quase morrias." explicou Dean, calmamente. Agora estava calmo. Sam estava são e salvo.

Sam pareceu assimilar a informação rapidamente. As memórias estavam a voltar depressa.

"Eu estou a lembrar-me, sim, de cair ao lago, mas depois, não me lembro de mais nada." disse ele, abanando a cabeça.

"Não faz mal. Agora estás bem. É o que importa." disse Dean.

Num gesto rápido, abraçou Sam.

"Tive medo de te perder. Nunca mais faças uma coisa destas, ouviste?!"

O tom soou entre uma ameaça e um tom de desespero.

"Desculpa Dean. Devia ter sido mais cuidadoso. Não vi onde pus os pés e o acidente aconteceu. Perdoa-me por te ter feito sofrer."

Dean apertou mais o abraço.

"A culpa não é tua. Aconteceu. Mas eu estive quase a perder-te. O mundo estava quase a desmoronar. Se te perdesse... nem sei..."

Dean afastou-se um pouco. Olharam nos olhos um do outro e depois, devagar e ternamente, beijaram-se. O beijo não durou nem muito, nem pouco, durou o tempo suficiente para que uma rajada de sentimentos passasse pelo corpo dos dois jovens.

"E Sam, por causa disto, vais ter de me compensar. E bem!" disse Dean, sorrindo abertamente.

"Tudo bem, compenso-te com o que quiseres. O que é?"

Dean piscou-lhe um olho.

"Sabes bem o que quero."

"Ah, está bem. Mas que eu saiba, não era preciso eu cair a um lago e quase morrer para obteres o que queres." disse ele, sorrindo.

Sam puxou Dean e beijaram-se novamente. Puseram os cobertores de lado e desfrutaram da cama como devia ser.

Algum tempo depois, já Sam estava bem, as malas estavam feitas, as sanduiches que Katelyn tinha trazido tinham desaparecido no estômago de Sam e eles estavam prontos para partir. A caçada estava terminada, Sam estava bem, era hora de irem embora.

Enquanto preparavam tudo, Dean contou tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, o seu esforço para salvar Sam, a imagem de que iria perdê-lo, a percepção de que sozinho não iria conseguir salvá-lo e a bondade de Katelyn. Nenhum detalhe foi deixado para trás.

Os dois entraram na recepção. Estava na hora de pagarem a estadia e, muito mais importante que isso, despedirem-se de Katelyn.

"Então, que bom ver-te de pé, Sam." disse ela, sorrindo. "Ainda nem sequer tínhamos falado, mas parece que já te conheço há muito tempo."

"Eu queria agradecer por tudo." disse Dean.

"Ora, não foi nada. Fiz o meu dever e pronto. Ainda bem que tudo terminou pelo melhor."

Sam deu um passo em frente.

"Obrigado, muito obrigado. Salvou-me a vida." disse ele, sorrindo a Katelyn.

"O mérito não é só meu. O Dean ajudou muito. Sozinha também não tinha conseguído fazer nada. Mas pronto, não se empatem comigo. Devem estar com pressa."

Dean pagou as despesas do quarto. Queria deixar mais dinheiro para Katelyn, por ela ter ajudado, mas ela não aceitou. Depois de se despedirem dela, agradecendo por tudo novamente, Dean escreveu o seu nome e número de telefone num cartão.

"Se alguma vez precisar de alguma coisa, seja o que for, principalmente se... bom, se acontecerem coisas estranhas por aqui, ligue-me." disse ele.

Katelyn acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sam e Dean entraram no Impala. Segundos depois, partiram. Katelyn sorriu. Tinha acabado tudo bem. E ela tinha razão sobre o que pensara na noite anterior, quando regressava para o seu quarto. Eles eram mais do que amigos. Via-se na forma como se olhavam. Sorriu novamente. Seriam felizes, pelo menos, ela esperava que sim.

No Impala, indo a toda a velocidade pela estrada, Sam olhou para Dean.

"Sabes, acho que foi boa ideia deixar o nosso número para o caso de haver algum problema, mas será que ela não pensou que lhe estás a deixar o número porque estás interessado nela? Ou porque queres que ela te ligue se estiver interessada em ti?"

Dean olhou para Sam e sorriu.

"Ficavas com ciúmes se ela estivesse interessada em mim?"

Sam cruzou os braços.

"Ciúmes? Claro que não."

Mas a voz não transmitia a convicção que ele lhe queria dar.

"Está bem, Sammy, vou fingir que acredito." disse Dean, sorrindo e focando o olhar novamente na estrada. "E duvido que ela esteja interessada em mim. Afinal, conhecemos-nos só ontem. Se bem, claro, com o meu charme irresistível, até é normal."

Sam deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

"Ena, não é preciso ficares agressivo, Sammy." disse Dean, sorrindo. "Sabes que o meu charme é só para ti. E além disso, por norma, se eu quisesse alguma coisa com ela, eu é que lhe pedia o número. E eu não quero nada com ela. Só contigo. E já me dás sarilhos que cheguem."

"Ah, que engraçadinho." disse Sam.

Dean fez uma cara trocista.

"Enfim, Sammy, lembra-te que ainda vais ter de me compensar, muitas vezes, por te ter salvado a vida."

Sam sorriu-lhe abertamente.

"Será um prazer, Dean."

**E assim termina a fic. A história fala sobre a hipotermia e a maioria das informações que pus na fic foram tiradas de uma pesquisa que eu fiz sobre a hipotermia e como a combater. De qualquer maneira, em casos destes deve-se sempre levar as pessoas que entraram em estado de hipotermia para o hospital, para terem um acompanhamento adequado. Neste caso, o Sam não foi para o hospital porque senão a história teria um efeito completamente diferente e eu queria a história desta maneira. Espero que tenham gostado da história e, se acharem que a história merece receber um comentário vosso, façam favor. Eu agradeço.**


End file.
